


Starker Smut

by stony_superfam



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Squirting, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter and Tony smut. That’s it!





	Starker Smut

Peter felt hot and horny as he was laying on his bed. He could feel his underwear getting wet with his slick and he moaned. He took off his shirt and started to pinch his nipples, arching his back at the sensation that coursed through his body. He slowly traveled a hand down his body and into his underwear and pressed the tips of his fingers to the lips of his vagina and stroked himself. Peter then dipped two of his fingers into his vaginal opening and began to simulate himself, moaning at the pleasures that his body was bringing him. He continued fingering himself, spreading his legs wider and wider as he chased his orgasm. 

“Daddy, faster please daddy. Ohhh.” Peter moaned as he sped up his movements, pumping his fingers in and out of his sloppy wet hole. 

Tony was coming up the stairs so he could call Peter for dinner. They had ordered Taco Bell that night since they had been both craving it the past couple of days but always forgot about it. As Tony was getting closer to Peter’s room, he heard some strange noises coming from inside. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. 

He saw his son on the bed, his legs spread wide open, with his fingers inside of him. Peter had his head tilted backwards as he rubbed his fingers roughly against his pussy lips. Tony could see that his son was close to his orgasm and decided not to say anything and just watch him. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants as he watched his son pleasure himself. 

“AH! AH! AH! DADDY, FUCK!” Peter screamed as his orgasm crashed over him and he squirted his release all over his sheets and fingers. Peter let out a long moan, pulling his fingers out and licking up his own juices. He calmed himself down before starting to clean up and that’s when Tony’s voice cut through the air.

“Where do you think you’re going sweetheart?” Tony said.

Peter jumped at the sound of his dad’s voice and turned to face the door. His eyes widened when he saw that his dad had entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“D-dad, I c-can e-explain.” Peter stuttered out and gulped. 

“Oh I’m sure you can sweetie, but I don’t want to hear it. Why don’t you lay back down and spread your legs for me. Show me that pretty little cunt.” Tony purred out.

Peter felt himself gush below as he scrambled to do what his dad had asked of him. He laid down on his back and spread his legs out, showing Tony his wet pussy hole. Tony quickly undressed himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and tugging at it lightly. 

He looked up at his son and said, “finger yourself for me baby. Make yourself cum again.” 

Peter moaned and brought his fingers back to his pussy. He rubbed at the clit, while using two of his fingers and inserting them into his hole. Tony moaned at the sight of his son and stroked himself. Peter pushed his fingers in deep and moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

“Daddy, daddy. I’m gonna cum. Oh god.” Peter said as he fingered and rubbed himself vigorously. 

“Cum for me baby. Cum for daddy.” Tony said as he pumped his cock as fast as Peter fingered himself. 

“AH! AH! AH! DADDY, I’M COMING! OH FUCK!” Peter screamed as he squirted his release all over his fingers and Tony moaned as he released his cum on the bedsheets. 

Tony then spread apart Peter’s legs and inched his face forward until it was in line with Peter’s pussy. He stuck out his tongue and experimentally swiped it across Peter’s clit. 

“Oh, daddy. More please, more I want more.” Peter gasped out and tugged at Tony’s hair. 

That’s all Tony needed as he shoved his face into Peter’s pussy and began eating him out. He swirled his tongue around the opening, puckering his lips as he sucked on his son’s precious hole. He brought a finger and inserted it into the wet heat and moaned. He inserted 2 more fingers into his son’s opening and fingered Peter fast and hard, getting him close to his orgasm. Peter screamed and bucked his hips as Tony hit his gspot over and over again until he came, squirting around his dad’s fingers and into his mouth. Tony greedily slurped up his son’s juices and moaned at the taste. He took his fingers out and brought it up to Peter’s mouth.

“Taste yourself sweetheart.” Tony said.

Peter stuck his tongue out and Tony shoved the two fingers in his mouth. Peter moaned at the taste of himself on his dad’s fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, and Tony watched with lust in his eyes. He took them out and reached for the lube that he had in his pocket. 

He spread apart his son’s legs and coated his cock in a generous amount of lube before coating Peter’s pussy with it, making him even more wet then he already was. Tony then took his cock and aligned it with his son’s hole. He pressed the tip of his cock and gently pressed inside, moaning at the way Peter’s pussy engulfed his cock. 

“Oh baby boy. Fuck your pussy’s taking me in so well sweetheart. Fuck you feel so good.” Tony moaned as he inched his cock deeper into his son’s vagina.

“Daddy, fuck you’re big. Oh fuck.” Peter moaned and tightened up around his dad’s cock. 

“Fuck Peter, oh fuck. Take daddy’s cock sweetheart. Take it.” Tony moaned as he started to piston his hips in and out, fucking his son at a hard pace. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, more please. Fuck it feels so good.” Peter cried out as his pussy throbbed for his dad’s cock. 

Tony bent down to capture his son’s lips in a kiss and sped up his movements, giving his son exactly what he wanted. He drove his cock in deeper and deeper, aiming for that one spot that would surely make his son cry out and scream his name. He pulled back, squeezed his son’s frame close to his and came, emptying his load inside of Peter’s well fucked hole. Peter arched his back as he squirted out his release around his dad’s cock. They both panted and moaned before Tony pulled out, watching his cum ooze out of Peter’s pussy. 

He bent down and spread apart the lips, moaning at the way his cum looked inside of his baby boy. He bent down and licked at the mess, making Peter arch his back and shove his pussy even further into his mouth. Once he was done cleaning off the excess cum, he grabbed the butt plug, lubed it up and inserted it into his hole. Peter moaned as he felt the plug enter and whined when his dad teased him with it. 

“Daddy, stop teasing.” Peter whined.

Tony chuckled and stopped his movements before securing the plug inside the hole and cleaning off the excess lube and cum. He gave Peter a kiss, wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep.


End file.
